Cora
The Cora is a former-Gammetan H40-class C1-Corvette, given to Wolf by General Trosco of Teredona I after the Fall of the Yulairian Civilization. The ship kept its old name/tag number, AH401-1, until Wolf enlisted in (and partially created) the BlyDonian Privateering Service After enlisting him and his ship, Wolf gave the ship a new callsign/name. The Cora came to be. Operational history Gammeta When it was completed, it was deployed to protect AS-A3-D14 03040-08, a Gammetan colony, as the general expansion of defenses proceeded. It never entered combat with any ships, and never even saw a proper deployement. Two days from deployement, on March 1, it was moved to Dasun making it more capable of defending the whole system. Here, it again saw no combat or proper deployement. This is one of the reasons it was leased; it was very inactive, and basically unneeded. Battle with the Nirvana/Probe Investigation After having acquired a crew supplied by BlyDonia, Wolf was sent out on a mission to investigate a small probe coming from out of galaxy. Wolf first visited Teredona I and spoke to General Trosco, asking if he knew of the probe. With no further information, Wolf left. After several hours of waiting, the probe was detected nearby. It slowed to a crawl near the Cora Moments after, the dread ship Nirvana' exited hyperspace. Frantically, Wolf called for assistance. The BlyDonian Navy soon reacted. With several ships in tow, Bly and the Excalibur raced to the scene of the battle. During the short 16 minute wait, Wolf managed to get the Nirvana to chase Cora in the opposite direction of the incoming reinforcements. The plan succeeded, and the engines were facing the fleet when it exited hyperspace. The battle proved no use in capturing the probe, nor destroying the Nirvana Several BlyDonian ships were damaged. The Cora got away unscathed, however. Leaving the BlyDonian Privateering Navy After the battle with Nirvana, and after several "pit-stops", Cora was brought back to BlyDonia. Little had Wolf known that Bly planned on confiscating the ship. Even littler known was the fact that these actions were a ploy to test BlyDonian security measures. After a flurry of small events, Wolf busted out of BlyDonian space with only Jen and Kailin still onboard with him. Even after the dust settled and Bly and Wolf came to a good understanding, Wolf decided to leave the Navy to go on more "free" adventures, and decided to keep only Jen in his crew. Cora was brought along, back to Teredona I, and then through space until the time Wolf decided to go on a quest to restore the Order of the Fleurians, where it was brought to Liaph after a stop at a desert planet. Facts/Various Info -''Kailin shares the name, as a nickname, Cora with the ship, as her Crystal is embedded into the core of ''Cora Permanent leasing agreement On June 18, 2011, Commander Sub Chief, General Genniva, requested an agreement to be made between Wolf and the Gammetan Military, where he was restricted on what he could do with the ship. Primarily, it was just an agreement where the Gammetans still claimed general posession of the ship, and were only leasing it indefinitely and freely to Wolf. That came with the implifications that he wasn't able to reveal information about it to anyone. Category:Ship Type:Corvette Category:Ship Category:BlyDonia